GX To the duelists
by Sereto
Summary: The first gx fan fick. Seto's long lost sister has come to the duel acadamey and well shes not what he expected, or is it even a girl?


**Test**

Young duellists from all over the world were gathering, in Japan. From the Americas, Russia, Egypt, England, and every other country, to try there luck in the duellist academy.

"Who's ready to get there butt wiped on the floor!" A young girl yelled, talking to the other duellists, "I said who wants to get-" She was cut off by her friend.

"Almost none of these people speak your own language, how were going to play beats me" A young man said crossing his arms.

"It was a requirement, to learn Japanese, just the basics" The girl said getting looks from on lookers, "You only have to use it in class and in duels the rest of the time you can speak your own language if you want, Stephen." She said to Stephen.

"That's easy for you to say, you fluently speak Japanese" Stephen yelled as the girl turned, "Do I" She said running off to have her friend chase her, "Malik get back here, Malik!" He yelled running in to the air port chasing after his friend.

(in Kaiba corp.)(with all of the Yu-gi-oh cast)

Everybody sat in the top floor office, well Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, and Tea. "As You all know I have opened a Duellist academy in which Mokuba will also be participating in, and so is my younger sister" As Seto said this the entire table jumped.

"You have a little sister" Every body yelled, except for Seto and Mokuba.

"Yep, I have and older brother and sister" Mokuba said pointing to him self, "Right big brother?" He asked and Seto shook his head yes.

"My sister Malik was sent to Egypt, after we were adopted to under go some medical surgery. Our step father never brought her back. She lived tome robbing and is now here, joining the duellist academy" Seto said sitting down.

Bakura stood up pulling his fist to his chest in a victory kind of way, "Score! Sounds like your little sis and I will get along just fine" Bakura said sitting down.

"And that's why I require all duellists to live on the ground, so there is no mixing, there will be day when they can visit the city. Other than that they stay on the island." Seto said looking over at Mokuba.

"Seto, your leaving Mokuba on an island, and you two won't be able to see each other, that's so unlike you" Yugi said.

"Stay away from pmsing Seto" Joey exclaimed, and Seto glared.

"I'm staying on the island, I have to anyway, your all invited to come along" Seto said and everybody cheered.

Malik waited up in the stands, for all the rookie duellists to duel, including Stephen, who would be put in red house on regulations, because he's new, Malik on the other hand was in blue house at the top or all the duellists and wearing her Egyptian white robes with blue trim and a silk blue cover robe like Mariks shadow people. Malik jumped up on to the railing, "Go Stephen!" She yelled scaring all the people around her.

Seto Kaiba and gang walked in to the academy second floor where all the judges were. Zero floor was where all the duels took place, and floor one was where all the winners were, or the people who still needed to duel were. Seto looked around seeing all the nationalities were grouped together speaking there own languages. Seto not being fluent in any of them had a hard time trying to figure out what they were saying.

Everybody else was wowed by the way the building looked, then they all looked to where they heard screaming, and saw a boy with sandy colored buzz cut running up to the third floor reaching for a girl with Egyptian blue house out fit robe on being dragged up by a girl with long sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair came past her bottom and was held back with an old piece of gold band, with flowers printed in to it. Seto figured she stole it looking at how ratty her friends clothing was, "She must have just bought all new robes" Seto said taking a seat and watching all the duels take place.

Mokuba did the worst out of everybody and Seto was ashamed to be seen with him, "Seto is there any way you can get me into blue house"

"for the last time Mokuba no, every body who didn't go to duel prep starts in red house" Seto then looked up to see the girl dressed in blue in the boys red house.

"Excuse me, you do know there are no blue house members aloud here, or girls" Seto said looking down upon her.

"Well you do know there are no tall people aloud here" She said and Seto looked at her, and Stephen fell over anime style.

" Malik he's the owner of the academy, if you piss him off you could be kicked out " Stephen said in his native language.

" I am at the top of the best duelling school ever. Like anyone would kick me out " She said full of her self.

" you know you are very stupid, " Bakura said interrupting the conversation, " And who are you " He asked.

" I am Malik Kaiba- " Bakura grabbed her arm.

"Brother sister, sister brother, have a nice life" Bakura said pulling them together and letting them go letting them go.

Seto looked at Malik, and Malik looked at Seto before turning away, "Good bye I cease to know you" She said walking off and leaving them all there, speechless.

"She's sorta like that" Stephen said holding his bags, "She never really got along with anyone, in the villages or anything else" Stephen said now holding there attention.

"She a robber" Bakura said happily holding out a peace sign.

"Yes, and quite a good one too, she's got some of the nicest gold ever, even things the pharaohs wore, like ear rings, and a mystical item, which is who she is" Stephen said walking in to his room, everybody followed.

"like what kid of item?" Yami asked.

"Sorta like the thing around your neck, but its a pointed pendulum like a diamond, with the eye on it and it has a dragon carved into it, she's this old sprit or something, the real spirt of that body died so the new one took over, holding all her memories." Stephen said leaking too much information.

"A millennium item" All holders of one yelled.

"Do you think so?" Tea asked, "Do you really believe it?"

"Believe it" Stephen said, "Gender changes just don't happen over night, it takes a powerful spirit to do something like that"

"What" everybody yelled

"he acts as a girl, but is being placed in blue house boys, almost no one knows that Malik was once a girl, he dose attract a lot of men" Stephen said having everybody look at him.

Mokuba finally got settled in to his new, and after a few hits over the head for Bakura the gang left Mokuba, Malik, and Stephen to there duel education.


End file.
